


A Blue-haired Lord and a Spiky-haired Mercenary

by Cloud_storms_into_battle



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Chrom/Cloud Strife, Fluff, Gen, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Tickle Fights, dorky chrom, if you squint maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_storms_into_battle/pseuds/Cloud_storms_into_battle
Summary: Chrom approaches Cloud with a strange request. Cloud decides to humor him. After all, what's he got to lose?





	A Blue-haired Lord and a Spiky-haired Mercenary

For Cloud Strife the hardest thing about entering the Smash tournament wasn’t the fights. Cloud loved the adrenaline a closely fought battle gave him. No, Cloud found the hardest part of the tournament was finding things to occupy his free time.

At first he stuck to brooding about Tifa and his friends back home. That got boring pretty quickly. So naturally Cloud switched to the things he understood best: weapons. 

On this particular sunny day, after all his fights had been finished, Cloud found himself thinking of Corrin’s sword. He always thought his Fusion Sword was the pinnacle of sword technology, but then he got one look at the shapeshifter’s flaming chainsaw and laid his previous thought to rest.

_How in Shiva does that damn thing work?_ Cloud rested his head on his hand, gears turning in his head. _Maybe if I used a fire materia I could achieve a similar effect? Then again is lighting the buster sword on fire even possible?_

Soon Cloud found his peaceful trance shattered by a sudden tap to his shoulder.

“That was quite the match, Cloud.” The mercenary turned and saw a very regal looking man. He was adorned in a dark blue outfit, with straps galore and a white fluttering cape. Cloud took note of the fact that the man’s outfit had only one sleeve, just like the black combat gear Cloud was wearing.

_I’m not sure what’s more ridiculous… My ridiculously spiky hair or his blue hair._

“Yeah..”, Cloud quickly searched through his thoughts hoping to recall this guy’s name.

_That’s right. Chrom… Lucina’s father._

“Chrom, right? You put up a decent fight.” Cloud winced as the awkward attempt at small talk left his mouth. 

”Heh. Not as good as you. That’s why you and that giant kitchen knife wiped the floor with me.” Chrom gave Cloud a pat on the back. Cloud stiffened at Chrom’s carefree attitude. It reminded him of a certain raven haired soldier from back home. 

_Heh, Zack would’ve decked Chrom if he’d overheard what he called the buster sword._ Cloud smiled at the thought of Zack.

Despite fond memories, the blue-haired lord was getting in the way of Cloud’s solitude. “What do you need?” Cloud said, a bit harshly. 

Chrom’s perkiness slumped at that. His cheery upbeat attitude gone. “Gods. You’re rather terse…”Chrom muttered. 

_Good maybe he’d get the picture and leave me be._

“I just think it’s quite impressive how you fight with a weapon that large. You must be pretty powerful.” Chrom placed his hands on his hips and gave the mercenary an admiring look. 

_Does Chrom think he’s being discrete? I'm positive he wants something. He’s no Turk that’s for sure._

”Flattery will get you nowhere. Get to the point.” Cloud spoke. 

Chrom bashfully winced and looked like a kid caught with his hands in the cookie jar. “Sorry! I was just wondering…” Cloud tilted his head, curious at the Lord’s out of place timidness. Chrom scratched the back of his head and refused to meet his gaze. The blonde mercenary huffed impatiently and waved his gloved hand haphazardly. A wordless message: “Hurry it up!”.

Chrom inhaled deeply, then exhaled as he meekly, and quickly, asked, “Could I please maybe try practicing with your gigantic sword?”

Cloud’s eyes widened. He hadn’t known what to expect when Lucina’s dad came up to him out of nowhere. A request to spy on his daughter, or an attempt at awkward small talk maybe. But certainly not this bizarre desire.

”Let me get this straight. You wanna wield my buster sword?” Cloud was about to tell the young lord where he could shove his stupid request, but then Chrom’s hopeful eyes met his, and they could only be described as puppy dog eyes. Chrom nodded emphatically as he offered a genuine, beaming smile.

“Please. It would mean a lot to me!” Chrom begged. 

_Jeez he’s just like a puppy. He really does remind me of Zack._

“You know what? Sure, knock yourself out.” Cloud handed Chrom his buster sword, who excitedly grasped it with both hands.

Cloud watched curiously as Chrom deeply inhaled and settled into a fighting stance similar to Cloud’s. He stood holding the giant blade out in front of him, legs spread widely. 

_Wow._ Cloud’s eyes widened in disbelief. _He can do that without Mako enhancements?_

“This weapon sure has a lot of weight to it, huh?” Chrom squeaked, as his arms started shaking a lot.

_Nevermind._

“Yep. Clearly too much for you. You done?” Cloud scoffed impatiently.

Chrom glared in defiance. “Was that a challenge, Cloud?” The lord huffed, as he altered his stance to deal with the ever growing strain on his body. 

Cloud simply facepalmed.

_Nope. But clearly you’re gonna take it that way._

“I’d like my sword back, so hand it over.” Cloud chided lightly.

A fire lit in Chrom’s now watering eyes.“Not until you admit it’s not too much for me!” Chrom’s lower lip started to quiver.

_Seriously?! Time for a change in tactics then._

“You’re pretty good at this Chrom”, Cloud spoke with thinly-veiled sarcasm. Thinly-veiled sarcasm that flew right over Chrom’s head, as the lord actually looked proud to receive Cloud’s compliment. “I’ve never met someone who could lift all seventy pounds of my sword as effortlessly as you can.”

“Seventy pounds?!” Chrom sputtered, as his facade began cracking.

“Yep. Or was it eighty? I haven’t read those field manuals in ages!” Cloud smugly said.

“Eighty? That’s strange, it only feels like twenty to me!” Chrom countered, as his left eye twitches violently. Sweat poured down Chrom’s face liberally. Cloud swore he could hear him whimpering.

_Okay this is just getting ridiculous now._ Cloud groaned in frustration. _What would Zack do?!_

Cloud thought of his past, and smiled to himself as he came up with a solution that’d make his mentor proud. 

Cloud approached the now panting Lord’s side and whispered just inches away from Chrom’s ear. “Hey, Blueberry… Having some trouble there?”

“Blueberry?!” Chrom shouted indignantly. 

Cloud had to hold back a chuckle at Chrom’s outrage. 

“Yep. That’ll be my new nickname for you. Once you stop embarrassing yourself.” Cloud smirked.

“I will not fail!” Chrom shouted back dead serious.

Cloud couldn’t help it. The ridiculousness of this situation. He laughed so hard, his chest hurt. 

_If this is how Zack felt when he teased me. I really can’t blame him. It’s so damn satisfying._

Chrom’s determined expression gave way to confusion. Cloud had a reputation for being quiet and withdrawn. He’d never seen the aloof mercenary act like this. 

“Blueberry.” Cloud managed between giggles. The blonde mercenary smiled like a lunatic as he stuck out his gloved hand, threatening fingers moving violently. 

Chrom really didn’t like the looks of this. 

“You’re such a dork.” Cloud declared, as he poked and prodded Chrom’s exposed armpit mercilessly.

“Gods!”, Chrom started laughing almost as hard as Cloud, “You cheating dastard!” Chrom cursed as his exhausted arms released the hunk of metal and he fell to his knees within seconds of Cloud’s assault. 

The falling sword was swiftly caught by Cloud, who then spun it around seven times effortlessly, before clipping it onto its magnetic sheath.

“That was a cheap move and you know it!” Chrom complained.

“Don’t get mad at me because your outfit leaves you exposed.” Cloud pointed to Chrom’s sleeveless arm. Chrom simply glared at Cloud and took note of Cloud’s “superior” outfit.

A few seconds passed.

_What’s he looking at?,_ wondered Cloud. _He’s looking at my right arm. My sleeveless right… Shit!_

 

Chrom smirked mischievously. Cloud gulped audibly and stepped back. “Can’t take what you dish out, mercenary?” Chrom teased, stepping towards Cloud menacingly. 

“Don’t you dare…“ Cloud’s warning was lost as Chrom began a full assault on Cloud’s exposed armpit.

Cloud, who was quite ticklish, lost all balance once Chrom’s fingers struck, and fell to the ground. Chrom pinned the mercenary, and tickled all over. 

“Look at you, Cloud. Not so cocky anymore, huh?” Chrom jeered, relishing the sound of Cloud’s shrieking laughter.

Chrom, looking to land a finishing blow, unzipped Cloud’s fatigues and poked him a couple times in the navel. 

_Shit! This cant be happening! That’s where Tifa always got me when we were kids! It’s no problem...I can resist._ Cloud desperately clung to what little willpower he had left. 

It didn’t last long. One particulary cruel jab in the navel later and Cloud squeaked, then blushed brightly. Both warriors stopped. Cloud out of embarrassment and Chrom out of astonishment. “I guess you can kiss that ego goodbye.” Chrom teased.

“Ok. Whatever. I guess I kind of deserved that.” Cloud admitted with a smile as he panted from exhaustion.

Chrom offered Cloud his hand.

“Truce?”

“Yeah. Before I die from laughter.” Chrom scratched his neck nervously at that.

“Listen… I wanted to apologize, Cloud.” Chrom admitted quietly. 

_For what? I can’t even remember the last time I had that much fun._ Cloud thought to himself. _It was probably before Zack passed away trying to save my sorry ass…_

Cloud choked back a tear.

Chrom heard Cloud’s voice hitch and immediately felt guilty. “Gods. You realize now don’t you? It’s almost midnight! The other fighters always call you a natural introvert and here I am selfishly wasting your time, trying to befriend you...“ Chrom looked away in shame. 

“Don’t be sorry.” Cloud nudged Chrom’s head towards his and met his gaze, “I owe you.”

“What for?” Chrom questioned.

“You reminded me of someone important.”

“Who?” Chrom asked, desperate to know. 

_Zack Fair… my late best friend._

Cloud smirked. “I’ll tell you once you beat me in a match, Blueberry.” Cloud got on his feet and started walking towards his room. 

“Gods. It’s so unfair that I can’t think of a nickname for you…”

Cloud stopped, and turned towards Chrom.

“Call me, Spike.”

Cloud’s heart warmed at the beaming appreciative smile Chrom gave him. 

_Just like Zack._

“Okay! It’s on! Rematch tomorrow, Spike! I want to hear this story!”

“Looking forward to it, Blueberry.” The two waved goodbye to each other and went their separate ways. 

Cloud stared at the starry sky, deep in thought. 

_Zack… You said I was your Living Legacy. It’s about time I started living a life good enough for the both of us._


End file.
